Love Polygons
by supergirl504
Summary: Inuyasha meets Kagome, and immediately they hate each other. Will that be changed?
1. History

Hey, you guys, it's another great piece by moi, supergirl504. It's, as you suspected, an InuYasha fic. I also want to remind you that I will try to update soon, particularly my less reviewed stories. I want you all to recruit reviewers for me, or I will NEVER update again. I swear, I won't. I am truly serious, though it pains me to have to make this this threat. But you guys w/ accounts usually have plenty of reviewers, so please share. ::puppy dog eyes:: Anyways, you probably want some story now. Also, I vow to write longer chapters in this story. Read and review!  
  
.: Inuyasha's PoV:.  
I sat in history, watching my teacher w/out seeing him as he droned on. He could be so boring sometimes. I tried to think of something interesting to stay awake. My plan to keep awake was failing miserably. I started to fall asleep when...  
"Wake up, stupid jock!"  
The voice was right in my ear. Was this person crazy? Did she want to get caught talking in class?  
"The teacher left to go to the bathroom when you were asleep, dumbbell. You really ought to stay awake."  
"Who're you?"  
"Mr.-I'm-so-cool, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Unfortunately, I sit next to you in ALL of your classes. You should know that, being 'campus king.'"  
I liked that, being known as campus king. I knew it, and people knew that I knew it, so it worked out okay. People respected and feared me, and I walked all over them.  
"I am campus king. Wait—Unfortunately?!"  
"Yeah, unfortunately. You know why?"  
"Uh... Of course I do! Do you think I'm an idiot or something?" I said this really fast, sounding like a total idiot.  
"Sure. Well, Unfortunately because YOU are a DUMB JOCK."  
I very much resented (or resembled) being called dumb. I told her this, loud and clear.  
"I very much resent being called DUMB," I said in my smartest voice. The stupid wench just rolled her eyes.  
"I've seen your report cards, which you SUCK at hiding. You have a GPA of .75 and you know it. I'm surprised that you're allowed to stay on all the sports teams that you captain."  
"Humph. Thanks for telling the class my GPA, Miss Nosy."  
"You're welcome," she said sweetly, the syrup in her fake voice completely sickening.  
"TEACHER!" Miroku said urgently, so our conversation broke off there. (FYI: Miroku is my BFF.) Soon after, class was dismissed. That was the end of our last period at the end of the year, so school was out until senior year.  
WE WERE FREE!!!!!!!!!!!  
.:Still Inuyasha PoV:.  
Miroku had dragged me to the football field after school to play in the apparently traditional game of soccer at the end of the school year. This was my first year on the soccer team, so it was my first year playing in it. According to Miroku, it was always the best half of our 12-person soccer team against two "hot" girls who usually slaughtered the team but wouldn't be on it. When I got to the field, I was furious to find that those "hot" girls were Kagome and her BFF, Sango. Miroku was totally crushing on Sango.  
The two were wearing wife-beaters and track shorts, and were ready to start the game. They had already decided, Kagome on offense, Sango on defense. The guys had decided that Miroku, Koga, and Iwere on offense, and Sesshomaru, Naraku, and some other guy on defense.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled at her.  
"I'm playing the game, imbecile," she replied calmly.  
"WHY?!!!!!"  
"Because I have every year since 4th grade, and my two- person team has ALWAYS clobbered your pathetic team."  
"Fine. Let the games begin."  
  
Do you like my chapter? It's a weird idea, and I haven't created any love polygons yet, but I will. Right now, though, I just want to emphasize the hate between Kags and Inu. I hope that you'll review, 'cause then I'll write more. 


	2. The Way the Game Goes

Hey! As of yet, I have no reviewers for this story. ::pouts:: Someone, please, review this story.  
Anywho, on w/ the show!  
  
.:Kagome's PoV:. I kicked the ball, and ran after it to stay in possession. The game had started and that JERK of a jock was trying really hard to beat me. As I kicked the ball again, I watched him dodge me wildly, totally losing control of his balance. I kept running for the ball, making the final and winning goal.  
I had endured an entire game of idiotic dodges and kicks, etc. The entire soccer team stank. I beat the high school team w/ Sango in fourth grade, after all. I mean, I was getting SOOOOOOO fed up with this pathetic excuse for a team.  
"You guys need a better coach, I mean, you SUCK at soccer," I told them plainly.  
"Thanks for the assessment, Miss Nosy," that jock, Inuyasha said in return.  
"Ooh, big burn," I said sarcastically in mock embarrassment. Inuyasha turned bright red as his team burst out laughing, losing all hope of retaining his dignity.  
"mumbles incoherently," Inuyasha ?said?.  
"Your so very clear in what you say, dear Inuyasha," I said in mock compliment.  
"Shut up, wench."  
I gasped. "You dare to call me WENCH?!"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"For that you WILL pay."  
"Really? How?" Inuyasha asked in a mock scared voice. Can you tell I like the word 'mock'?  
I smiled at him in this REALLY creepy way. He freaked out. I had to admit, he looked really cute when he was freaked out. I told him this, being the bold girl that I am.  
"You know," I started, "You're kind of cute when freaked out. If you weren't so egotistical, I might actually like you. Too bad you're a jerk." This REALLY freaked him out. He actually BLUSHED.  
"Later," I said nonchalantly, leaving the scene, and Sango, behind me. I could feel Inuyasha staring at my butt move as I walked away. Creepy.  
  
.:Inuyasha PoV Switch, Same Events:.  
As that girl kicked the ball away from me, I could tell she was absolutely burning to kick me where the sun don't shine. I was desperately trying to beat her, and failing miserably. I ended up completely dodging her, looking like a total nerd. That darned girl then shot the winning goal.  
"You guys need a better coach, you totally SUCK at soccer," she told us nonchalantly. I seethed.  
"Thanks for the assessment, Miss Nosy," I told her sarcastically  
"Ooh, big burn," she returned, making my team burst out laughing as I reddened.  
In response, I mumbled incoherently, only earning myself another dis. I couldn't believe this girl would stand up to the great Inuyasha. It was unrealistic.  
"You're so very clear in what you say, dear Inuyasha," she said in mock-compliment.  
"Shut up, wench," I replied hotly, annoyed. She gasped.  
"You dare call me WENCH?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"For that, you WILL pay."  
"Really? How?" I replied in a mock-scared voice. Can you tell that I like to use the word 'mock'?  
She really freaked me out w/ this creepy smile, followed by an even weirder comment.  
"You know," she said, "You're kind of cute when you're freaked out. If you weren't so egotistical, I might actually like you. Too bad that you're a jerk."  
She then watched me blush in an amused way. After that, she walked off, leaving me seething, and watching her butt move mesmerizingly on her hips. I couldn't believe what I was thinking.  
I was suddenly thinking...  
  
Hahahaha! Evil cliffy. I rock w/ those. It's my gift to those of you who write them yourselves. Sorry to my INNOCENT readers. Anyways, I plan on bringing to light similarities between Inu and Kags. Did you like my switched takes on the same events? Next time, on Love Polygons: What is Inuyasha suddenly thinking? How does Kags feel about Inuyasha? What will happen between Miroku and Sango on the football field? What will Kags do when another girl starts annoying Inu, and he seems to like it?  
All of this on the next episode of  
  
Love Polygons  
  
Enjoy! 


	3. Some Stuff

Hey, my faithful readers! I am here to introduce to you the third episode of...  
Love Polygons! As you all know, last time we left off with Inu watching the movement of Kagome's butt as she left the field after the game. Below are the questions to be answered this episode!

-What is Inuyasha suddenly thinking?

-How does Kagome feel about Inuyasha?

-What will happen between Miroku and Sango on the football field?

-What will Kagome do when another girl starts charming InuYasha and he appears to enjoy it?

Read on to find out!  
  
.:Inuyasha PoV:.

I was suddenly thinking...

That Kagome was cute!

I don't know why, so DO NOT ask. But I was. I was thinking cute, lovely, adorable, _just my kind of girl_ even. The weird thoughts running through my head implied that I was starting to enjoy being around this wench. After an entire education in her class since... kindergarten, I think she said? ... I was starting to think she was perfect for me. I can't understand why.

So I watched her walk away, watched her butt move gently on her divine and perfectly shaped hips (WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!), and she walked away.

What was wrong with me? Was this girl turning me soft?  
  
.:Kagome's PoV:.

As I left, I was thinking about Inuyasha. How awful he was. How terrible he was. Etc.

Then I realized, he smiled. He could be decent. But he only was around his friends.

I decided that I would have to become his friend. Hard task.

But I kept thinking about his smile.

His wonderful smile, bright, always reaching his eyes. When he smiled, he lit up his face like the sun lights the world.

It was very enchanting. And charming.

I was falling for him, and I knew it. I began to think about him constantly, but kept up the charade about hating him, even after I moved out, which I actually did the day after school ended. I'll tell the story.

My mom didn't want me to leave, but after I turned 18 on March 4, I started looking for a place, and soon found a really nice and cheap apartment. My mom helped me to pay the rent, and the day after school ended, I moved in, furniture and all. The whole thing.

That's all there is to it. So I was sitting there, on my new bed in my new room, thinking about his smile, and willing him to call on my new phone, just to hear his voice.

I was in love.  
  
.:Outside PoV:.

Miroku and Sango ended up alone on the field the afternoon of he game. Nothing happened. Sango left before it could. Isn't she a smart girl? She left to move into the apartment she had gotten near Kagome's, hers being just as perfect.  
  
.:Still Outside PoV:.

Kagome was walking past the football field, and stopped to look at the field of her past school career. She missed her school already...

The last question shall be answered next time! REVIEW!

END...


End file.
